A way to make you SHUT UP
by Akasuna No Nai
Summary: ItachiOC


Name: Amayra KitSumi {{Traveling Death.}}

Age: 17

Village: Konohagukure

Rank: Anbu Captain, but now a missing nin

History: You made Anbu captain age 7 a year before Uchiha prodigy Itachi, you were offered position for hokage at 15, you killed Orochimaru at 16, and then decided to walk away leaving your village behind and becoming a missing nin. After you left you traveled to any and every village, murdering thousands on your journey. You honestly had no intention of find a place to settle down, but you realized one place you'd be accepted: One place for Konoha's Lethal Badass Kinouchi, Akatsuki. You made a name for yourself, leaving your actual name in every survivor's mouth. Then they came looking for you, the leader Pein{{Paine}} sent Akatsuki members to every village you'd gone to, unfortunately you had already killed enough people in each for it to seem more like a tribe than a village and now you were in no hurry for them to find you, laughing at the thought of Akatsuki looking for you to join instead of you begging them to join.

{{Me: your hair is red with natural hazel colored highlights, your eyes are hazel and when you use your kekkei genkai a red flower comes around your pupil, which also turns red. You wear a Red Kimono that matches your hair and was custom designed by you putting hazel colored stars on it. It stops almost right after your waist accompanied by hazel tight[like sakura's]. You do wear the choker and the headband it your scratched leaf headband which you melted down a recreated putting a smaller leaf sign and a star around it, meaning you owned the Fire country.}}

Story Start:

You jumped off the branch you were sitting on and turned to face the nine tailed jinchuuriki.

"Wow…" you stated simply.

"What lady?!" he yelled.

"Kid, you're loud, that's annoying, shut. Up."

"What'd you say?!" he yelled again, you sighed.

"Poor kid doesn't even understand English, Chico, eres fuerte, eso es molesto, cierre. Hasta."

He just gave you a look and growled at your insult.

"Lady, you calling me dumb?" he asked

"I ain't calling you a genius. Wouldn't the geniuses be Uchiha, Hyuuga, Lee, and almost everyone besides you?" you replied smartly

He growled and went into a fighting stance. You didn't make any moves and just stood still.

"Gonna kill me, Come and Try, I triple dog dare you." You taunted.

Naruto ran at you with a kunai in hand to be easily dodged.

"You call that fighting, again I say… WOW… even Uchiha could probably get one scratch before I kill him." You taunted again. This time he tried rasengan. You stood there and let him hit, but when there was supposed 2 be red blood there was red acid. Naruto jumped back.

'Acid Rain no jutsu.' You thought as you're kekkei genkai activated. Naruto screamed as the acid touched him, not knowing it was all an illusion and you stood in there same place you were when he started attacking you. You carried on your genjutsu until he passed out. Then you picked him up throwing him over your shoulder and turned to the bushes behind you.

"Well initiation was easy as hell." You remarked

"Good job, KitSumi." Itachi said walking out.

"Hm… he didn't last as long as I thought he would, not without his friends." You replied

"Hn.."

"You know I know this was my initiation because that ass Pein knew I'd be able to catch him unlike you sad mistakes for murderers."

"What'd you call me?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all… sissy." You said throwing Naruto over your shoulder and walking off. Itachi said nothing the entire way back and when you we're half way there…Naruto woke up.

"Where are you taking me lady?!" he screamed right in your ear.

"Shut. Up." You said.

"Tell where the hell you're taking me!" he yelled again. You shifted him on your shoulder so he got hit in the balls. He stopped talking and cried out in pain. You smirked

"See what happens when you don't want to listen, now be a good boy and shut the fuck up." You said. When he didn't reply you knew you won that fight too.

Finally you stopped for a rest. You threw Naruto against a tree, he couldn't even run everything, but his mouth was tied up he was stripped of all weapons and you drained his chakra. Then you sat down your back facing him. Itachi was sitting in front of you.

"We should be there tomorrow then you'll get your cloak, ring and nailpolish." He informed. You nodded

"What's going to happen to me?" Naruto asked. You shrugged and looked at Itachi.

"What's gonna happen?" you asked. He looked at you for a second then looked away

"Don't care." He responded. '-_- {{your face}}.

"Not very talkative are you?" you asked

"Hn."

"Wow you and Sasuke really aren't different at all. Weak, antisocial, arrogant, immature, and dense." You said not thinking, suddenly you were against a tree. Itachi glaring at you, Naruto staring at you both in horror.

"I'll show you weak." He threatened

"Kill me then," you replied a feisty smirk on your lips.

He did nothing, but stare. That was one thing about Itachi he always had something to stare at.

"If you not going to kill me… let. Me. go." you said using your strength to release yourself from his grip. You got nowhere and he released you.

"I wonder…" he started

"What?"

"…"

"Ugh! Damn you, Itachi." You screamed and walked off. He just stared after you. You ran though the forest until you reached a waterfall. You stopped and took in your surroundings then you sighed, it was so relaxing.

~ITACHI'S POV~

"Ugh! Damn you, Itachi."KitSumi screamed and ran off somewhere into the woods. You stared after her thinking

'she'll get lost in a matter of time.' When Naruto said

"I think she likes you." You looked at him

"Shut up." He was ruining your thoughts and that was unacceptable.

"She does, all you did was not talk and that pissed her off, Sakura-chan always got mad when she'd say hi to Sasuke and he just looked at her and walked off, but that was because she liked him. I think that lady likes you."

You glared at him

"I'm glad you're going to die." You muttered to yourself

'Is he right? Wait, Am I, Itachi Uchiha listening to some stupid, loveless kid.' you thought

'But then again…I think I like her,' you thought

'I wonder where she went?'

~KITSUMI'S POV~

"He's such a jerk. I ask a simple question, I don't care how anti-social he is, JUST ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION." You screamed.

"What do you want an answer to KitSumi?" someone behind you asked.

"I don't know, maybe the question I asked?" you screamed not turning around, after all everyone knew your name, so you really didn't care who found you there.

"Why?" it asked, you realized it was a male's voice and turned to see Itachi. Naruto was behind him against a tree sleeping.

"Because…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Hn…" he sat beside you and looked up. You followed his gaze to the stars right when you looked up a shooting star crossed the sky. You closed you eyes and made a wish.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" you asked out of nowhere. Itachi looked at you with questions in his eyes.

"There's a fairytale that says if two people of the opposite gender sit together by a waterfall and a shooting star crosses the sky on a cloudless night, they'll fall in love." You said.

"Maybe it could happen." He answered to your surprise.

"Maybe…" There you fell asleep, you woke up to the sound of the waterfall and sunlight in your face.

You had something on you covering you, when you sat up and looked Itachi's cloak was on you and he was nowhere in sight, you blushed.

"He defiantly likes you mhm… mhm." Naruto said

"Shut. Up."

"That's what he said." He replied I growled as Itachi came into view.

"You awake?"

"No, I'm just laying here with my eyes open, waiting for fairies to come kidnap me." You replied rudely.

"Hm…having fun?" he asked

"I- Ugh! SHUT! UP!" you yelled at him. He smirked amused that he'd beaten you.

"When are we gonna start moving again?" you asked after minutes of silence.

"Soon, here eat." He ordered.

"I don't take orders,"

"Well you better learn" he replied.

"Shut. Up." You responded.

As you began moving again, Itachi blindfolded Naruto.

"Were close aren't we?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"They need answers."

"Hn…"

"I'm getting nowhere with you." You said. He was silent as you walked an hour passed and you finally reached the base. Naruto was locked in a room with no windows, and you were now a member of the Akatsuki. You sat in the living room watching TV when Deidara walked in

"HELLLLOOOOOO SEEEEXXXXXYYYY, YEAHHHH!" he flirted

"Don't touch me." You growled glaring.

When all the other men came in the room, all trying to flirt with you, except Sasori, you finally got tired

"Okay! Listen up, Rule 1: Touch me, when I don't want to be touched and I break that part of you…and No it doesn't matter which part, and NO I don't care if it's by accident you will end up with some part of you broken."

Just as you finished Itachi tapped me on the shoulder, you growled and spun.

"Leader wants you," he said before you could say anything.

You walked to Pein doors and without knocking walked in

"Yes?" You asked

"What team do you want to be on, Deidara and Sasori, Konan and I, Itachi and Kisame, or Zetsu and Tobi?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Um…" was all you could say.

"Itachi and Kisame it is, you may leave." He dismissed you and you walked out saying nothing, but before you left you turned.

"Can I call you Pein?" you asked out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm not used to taking orders and I feel more comfortable with Pein then Leader or Leader- Sama." You explained

"Fine, you can call me Pein." He said.

'Hmm… a good leader does things to make his subordinates happy," you thought and nodded to him leaving. As you walked out Itachi was right there looking at you.

"Eavesdropping?" you asked. He smirked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Hmm, just asking." You replied, smirking as his faded in frustration.

"Hn…" he muttered.

"You've got problems," you muttered and walked past him.

"The living room is the other way," he said quietly.

"I wasn't going there," you answered honestly.

"I'm just gonna wander around for a while." You finished.

"Whatever." He mumbled and continued on his way.

You just shook your head slightly and continued with your "adventure." As you walked you saw a door up ahead and you walked forward and opened it.

'The…roof?' you thought in question then confirmed your thoughts as you walked onto it. In the distance you could see the lake and training grounds, as you looked more you saw the rest of your surroundings, a waterfall, a forest, a couple of Sakura trees.

"Boy, these guys sure know how to make some place look nice." You commented.

"Oh, please. Them, they're not capable of doing anything, but arguing, killing and fighting over petty little things." A girl voice came from behind you. You turned to see a girl that looked a little older then you; she had a pretty azure colored hair done neatly with a bun at the side top. A paper looking rose was stuck in it. She also had a piercing under her chin, her eyes a dull looking gray, and her eye shadow matched her hair color.

"Please tell me you're in the Akatsuki, too." You said. She sort of laughed.

"You must be, Amayra. Yeah, I'm Konan, Thanks to you I'm now not the only girl here." She laughed again.

"Kit-Su-Mi. Don't call me Amayra, to formal and ughish." You replied.

"Okay, like I was saying before, I did all of this. Those guys, except maybe Sasori and Deidara, can't do arts and crafts if it was to save their lives." She said.

"Oh, Deidara, that blonde, girl-looking boy?" you asked, the only ones you really knew names for was the ones you heard who had almost found you, that was Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Itachi and you couldn't believe this, but Tobi the Akatsuki Idiot.

"Yes, him and Sasori the one that looks like a puppet." She informed.

"Oh I know all about him, he almost caught me, before that stupid Uchiha did, it was kind of fun running from the all too famous Akatsuki, knowing they weren't going to kill you." You smirked.

"Really, I wasn't surprised, Itachi caught you, and he is the strongest of them, well besides Pein and me." She answered you grunted.

"You make it seem like you didn't want to be caught," she said again after a silence.

"its fun running when you're not in any danger, besides I would've let you catch at a time. I was bored, there's really nothing fun to do when everyone you challenge is weak." You spat in aggravation.

"I'd like to see you and Itachi fight, you both think alike although you are so different."

"Why, you think he can take me?"

"Like I said, he's the strongest out of them all." She repeated you nodded.

"Well, looks like it's about the time I make dinner for those assholes. I'll see you, KitSumi." She vanished.

You laid on the roof just looking up as the sunset and stars came out, When you felt a presence behind you. You didn't even care who had broke you out of your thoughts, you just shook it off and closed your eyes. When they finally noticed you there, he said

"You don't talk much when it's peaceful do you?"

"Not really, and no offense whichever one you are, but your ruining it." You replied stubbornly.

"Hn…" was his reply, you'd know that one anywhere.

"What? You stalking me?" you asked Itachi.

"I have no business stalking you." He replied coldly.

"Seems like you are, I see you everywhere."

"Maybe you're stalking me…" he replied

"You aren't as talkative around other people, what you hate um or something?" you asked randomly.

"I don't want to talk to them…" he replied

"And you wanna talk to me?"

"You, you're less aggravating." He stated simply.

"In what ways am I aggravating?" you inquired.

"Does it matter…?" You flipped onto your stomach and looked at him, then smirked

"I need something, something…to annoy you with." You teased.

"Good luck."

"Much appreciated, Uchiha."

"You called me Itachi before, why the sudden change in name?" he asked.

"Because I felt like switching things up." You answered in your calm, normally hyperactive voice.

"Hn… you're pretty strange KitSumi," he said.

"You ain't so damn normal yourself, Itachi." You answered He got up from wherever he was and walked over leaning over you.

"Really? Right when you said I almost believed you…" he smirked. Your face turned red, from embarrassment, anger and mostly because you were actually starting to like him.

"See, now you look ALMOST cute…" he said.

"Did you just call me ugly?" you asked now pissed.

"N-" he started but you cut him off.

".!" you screamed, you actually felt tears coming. You got up and ran off the roof, down the hall, through the living room and into your room slamming the door. A few hours later a knock was heard at your door.

"KitSumi-Chan? Are you alright?" it was Deidara's voice.

"Are we being attacked? Is the house on fire?" you asked annoyed.

"Uh, No?" he answered

"Leave," was your growled answer

You felt his presence leave your door and a new come.

"KitSumi, open the door." It was Itachi's voice.

"Why?" you asked, he was the only one you'd actually ask why too.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, that's all, Okay,"

He really thought you were going to open it when you said

"You're Pathetic,"

~ITACHI'S POV~

"You're Pathetic," KitSumi answered

"Just open the door, stop acting stupid." You replied. She scoffed

"First Ugly, Now Stupid, You just get worse and worse, don't you?"

You were silent, was this about you teasing her on the roof? She should've known that you were just messing with her.

"Is this about what I said on the roof?" you asked

"GO. AWAY. ALL OF YOU!!" she screamed

Itachi turned to see the other members, some faces were concerned others wondered what happened; Sasori walked up to the door and knocked politely.

"KitSumi-Chan?" he asked

"Yes?" she answered

"May I ask why you've locked yourself in your room?" he proceeded

"A certain someone." She replied

'So this is about what happened on the roof…"

"If they all leave will you tell me?" he questioned

"Yes,"

"WHAT?! THAT'S UNFAIR, UN. I ASKED OUT OF CONCERN AND YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE, NO FAIR!" Sasori gave him a glare that made him shut up. Then he looked at the rest of you all, before he got to you, you had already left. You looked back and everyone had walked away from her door. She opened it and let Sasori in. within 15 minutes he was out again. He looked your way then mouthed, "YOU ARE IN SOME DEEP SHIT NOW."

'What the hell had she told him?!' now this was frustrating you.

You went back to her door and knocked again, this time she opened it. She was crying,

"Y-yes?" she asked

"Can I talk to you for a second?" you asked

She stepped aside and let you in then turned to you

"What?" she asked

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"KitSumi, I'm sorry, I was just teasing you when I called you ugly, and just now I was frustrated. No one ever disobeys me, and you doing that really got to me." You apologized

"You're saying you're sorry?" she asked

~KITSUMI'S POV~

"You're saying you're sorry?" you asked. Itachi nodded

"I'm sorry too." You continued

"For?"

"I overreacted. Normally if a guy called me ugly, he lost his life. With you, It's like I don't want to hurt you." You said looking away from him

"You couldn't kill me anyway." He replied smirking. Your head snapped back in his direction.

"Excuse me?" you screamed

He chuckled and vanished, then reappeared in front of you.

"You couldn't kill me anyway." He repeated

You growled, he just smirked then kissed you.

You slowly, but surely melted into his kiss. When he pulled away you gave him a confused look

"You couldn't kill me, because you love me."

"EXCUSE ME!?!?!" you screamed again

"Am I right?"

"You're not wrong, but it doesn't matter, because you love me too." You said smirking

"I just might take you up on that." He replied

"Oh please, I KNOW you do."

"I know I do too."

"Huh?! WAIT. ITACHI!! SHUT UP!!!" you screamed. He just smirked

"Wow, I've just realized I've known you for two days and I've already fallen for you."

"Hmm… same for me."

"I love you KitSumi." He said

"I love you too, Uchiha."

"Stop changing my name."

"I'm sorry baby, I won't do it anymore Itachi, I promise,"

"You just-… nevermind." He said

"What'd I do Uchiha?"

He growled.

"Amayra, stop changing my name."

"Who's Amayra?" you asked playfully.

"I know what'll shut you up."

"No you…" he had cut you off by kissing you and boy was he right that did shut you up.

You stood speechless just staring at the Uchiha in front of you.

"I finally got you to shut up." He said and sighed. You giggled and hugged him tightly. He returned it and you two began dating ever since.


End file.
